disneyfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Biancaneve e i sette nani
Biancaneve e i sette nani (Snow White and the seven Dwarfs) è il primo classico Disney, ispirato all'omonima fiaba dei fratelli Grimm. È stato il primo lungometraggio d'animazione prodotto da Walt Disney, distribuito nelle sale americane dalla RKO Radio Pictures il 21 dicembre 1937, che con molta fatica ha portato nei cinema di tutto il mondo uno splendido prodotto, per qualità e fattura. Interamente creato con mezzi artigianali (disegni a mano) e con gli sfondi realizzati con la tecnica dell'acquerello, ripropone la trama dei fratelli Grimm aggiungendo un finale più romantico (il bacio del principe che risveglia Biancaneve) ed un maggiore approfondimento dei personaggi e, soprattutto, dando un nome ai sette nani (Dotto, Gongolo, Eolo, Cucciolo, Brontolo, Mammolo e Pisolo). Di questa riduzione fu molto criticata la figura della strega, a causa della sua caratterizzazione fortemente negativa rispetto all'immaginario infantile. La scelta di Disney, però, era coerente con il messaggio di fondo che l'autore voleva inviare al suo pubblico, che pragmaticamente supponeva composto anche da adulti: il bene è sempre preferibile al male, e quindi quest'ultimo deve essere descritto come abominevole e terribile. Per la regia di David Hand, la sceneggiatura è opera di un folto team composto da Dorothy Ann Blank, Richard Creedon, Merrill De Maris, Otto Englander, Earl Hurd, Dick Rickard, Ted Sears e Webb Smith, cui si devono i nomi dei personaggi della storia. Il film è stato recentemente restaurato e rimasterizzato per la distribuzione nel mercato dei DVD e blu-ray. Nel 1989 è entrato nella Lista di film preservati nel National Film Registry nella Biblioteca del Congresso. Trama Nel doppiaggio del 1938 non c'è alcun narratore ma la storia la si legge sul libro. Con il nuovo doppiaggio hanno cambiato frasi intere e parole singole alle canzoni: la più eclatante è impara a fischiettar che è diventata provate a canticchiar. Il film inizia con la sigla, nella quale è inclusa una dedica firmata da Walt Disney. Successivamente appare un libro che si apre e il narratore inizia a raccontare la storia. Biancaneve è una bellissima principessa orfana di entrambi i genitori. La sua malvagia matrigna, la Regina Grimilde, l'ha ridotta a una sguattera e l'ha vestita di stracci per paura che potesse superarla in bellezza. Quando un giorno il suo Specchio Magico gli rivela che la ragazza è più bella di lei, la Regina va su tutte le furie e cerca un modo per ucciderla. Nel frattempo Biancaneve, intenta a lavare l'entrata del castello, incontra un giovane principe il quale, incantato dalla voce di lei, le dedica una canzone, ma lei scappa, imbarazzata dagli sporchi abiti che indossa. La Regina ordina al suo Cacciatore di condurre Biancaneve nel bosco a cogliere fiori e di ucciderla. Come prova, le avrebbe portato il suo cuore in un cofanetto. L'indomani, però, il Cacciatore non riesce a compiere l'ordine ricevuto e incita la ragazza a scappare lontano dal regno. Poi, porta alla Regina il cuore di un cinghiale (un maiale in originale e un capretto nel primo doppiaggio italiano), facendole credere che sia quello di Biancaneve. La principessa, intimorita dalle ombre del bosco, sviene alla fine della traversata, ma per fortuna incontra tanti animali con cui stringe amicizia e che la portano a una casetta di legno. Biancaneve scopre presto che si tratta della casa di sette orfanelli, e decide di pulire, lavare e sistemare, aiutata dagli animali, sperando che in cambio i bambini la facciano rimanere. In realtà, il cottage appartiene a sette nanetti che lavorano in una miniera dove estraggono gemme e minerali preziosi. Intanto Biancaneve ha finito di riordinare e sale al piano di sopra, dove legge i nomi dei Sette Nani: Dotto, Brontolo, Gongolo, Pisolo, Mammolo, Eolo e Cucciolo. Poi, stremata, si addormenta. I nani tornano da una lunga giornata di lavoro e, vedendo accese le luci e il camino fumare, capiscono che c'è qualcuno in casa. Al risveglio, Biancaneve gli racconta della Regina e della sua fuga e gli dice che può cucinare e badare alla casa se loro la accolgono con loro. Personaggi *Biancaneve (Snow White), la principessa protagonista della favola e personaggio universalmente noto. Dolce e sensibile, scappa dal regno e incontra i Sette Nani diventando una sorta di madre per loro. *La Regina Cattiva (The Evil Queen), malvagia matrigna di Biancaneve. Sebbene non venga chiamata per nome nel film, grazie ai fumetti sappiamo che si chiama Grimilde. Con un sortilegio si trasforma in Strega (The Witch), fingendosi una mendicante e portando a Biancaneve la Mela Avvelenata. *Il Principe, che si innamora a prima vista di Biancaneve e la salva alla fine del film. Secondo alcune fonti il suo nome è Florian. *Lo Specchio Magico (Magic Mirror), aiutante della Regina che risponde alle sue domande. *Dotto, il capo dei nani. Porta gli occhiali e ha il vizio di confondere le parole. *Brontolo, il più irascibile fra i nani. All'inizio è riluttante all'idea di vivere con Biancaneve, ma poi si affeziona a lei come i suoi fratelli. *Gongolo, il più allegro fra i nani. Ha la risata facile ed è sempre ottimista. *Pisolo, il più dormiglione fra i nani. Spesso viene ritratto mentre dorme o sta per assopirsi. Una gag ricorrente è quella di una mosca che si posa sul suo naso per dargli fastidio. *Mammolo, il più timido fra i nani. Qualsiasi attenzione lo fa arrossire e tende a coprirsi con la barba. *Eolo, il nano affetto da allergia al fieno, per cui starnutisce spesso. I suoi starnuti sono così forti che spazzano vie cose e persone. *Cucciolo, il più giovane fra i nani. Non ha la barba e non parla, ma Gongolo spiega che non ci ha mai provato. *Il Cacciatore, noto anche come Humbert. Servo della Regina, non ha il coraggio di uccidere Biancaneve e la incoraggia a fuggire nel bosco. Le scene tagliate Alcune scene, inizialmente concepite per essere parte integrante del film, non sono in realtà mai state completamente animate: * La Regina trattiene il Principe nelle segrete e con la stregoneria fa danzare gli scheletri per il suo divertimento. * In una scena durante la canzone "Il mio amore un dì verrà" Biancaneve immagina di ballare col suo Principe tra le nuvole sotto il cielo stellato. * La Regina, già tramutata in strega, prepara il veleno per la mela. * I nani costruiscono un letto per Biancaneve con l'aiuto degli animali del bosco. * Una canzone in più, "Music In Your Soup", eseguita dai nani a proposito della zuppa che Biancaneve ha appena cucinato per loro. Come rivelato in un documentario dell'edizione DVD del 2009, queste ultime due scene furono eliminate a lavori già molto avanzati e non senza rimorsi: l'ideatore di entrambe era stato infatti il grande Ward Kimball, che se ne offese a tal punto da minacciare di lasciare la produzione (Disney poi rimediò affidandogli l'animazione del Grillo Parlante in Pinocchio). Nonostante questo, le due scene, già animate in larga percentuale, furono conservate nell'ipotesi di utilizzarle per un cortometraggio dal titolo Snow White Returns (Il ritorno di Biancaneve), che non fu mai realizzato ma di cui esiste lo storyboard. Differenze dalla fiaba originale Con Biancaneve e i sette nani la Disney inaugura anche la tradizione d'ispirarsi alle favole per i suoi lungometraggi, ma in seguito anche a romanzi, novelle, opere teatrali, spesso con molti rimaneggiamenti allo scopo d'incontrare meglio i gusti del moderno pubblico e non incorrere nelle ire della censura. La favola dei fratelli Grimm in particolare differisce dal film in questi punti: * La Regina, una volta ricevuto quello che crede essere il cuore di Biancaneve, se ne nutre. Inoltre essa non chiede il cuore ma i polmoni e il fegato. * La Regina, prima di escogitare il trucco della mela avvelenata, fa due tentativi a vuoto spacciandosi per merciaia e servendosi di una stringa e di un pettine avvelenato. * Il Principe, di fronte alla bellezza della ragazza chiusa nella bara di cristallo, chiede ai nani di poterla portare via con sé. Portandola via uno dei suoi servitori inciampa, facendo uscire con l'urto dalla gola di Biancaneve il boccone avvelenato e quindi risvegliandola. * La Regina, invitata al matrimonio di Biancaneve ignorando l'identità della sposa, muore dopo essere stata costretta a calzare delle pantofole di ferro roventi e a ballarci. Storia La "Pazzia di Disney" Walt Disney dovette combattere per riuscire a produrre il film. Sia suo fratello Roy Oliver sia sua moglie Lillian tentarono di dissuaderlo, e l'industria cinematografica di Hollywood canzonava il film definendolo "la pazzia di Disney" mentre era in produzione. Dovette anche ipotecare la sua casa per finanziare la produzione del film, che alla fine costò più di un milione e mezzo di dollari, una cifra astronomica per il 1937. Biancaneve e i sette nani, che ebbe bisogno di tre anni per essere prodotto, era il risultato finale del progetto di Walt Disney di migliorare la qualità della produzione del suo studio, e anche trovare una fonte di profitto oltre ai cortometraggi. Molte tecniche di animazione che più tardi diventarono standard furono sviluppate o migliorate per il film, compresa la possibilità di introdurre figure umane rappresentate in maniera realistica (con e senza l'aiuto del rotoscope), l'efficace animazione dei personaggi (prendendo personaggi tra loro simili, in questo caso i nani, e distinguendoli attraverso la loro recitazione col corpo e i movimenti), gli effetti raffinati per rappresentare pioggia, lampi, acqua, riflessi, scintille, magie, e altri oggetti e fenomeni, e l'uso dei piani multipli. Biancaneve e i sette nani è anche preso a modello per la qualità della narrazione nel genere d'animazione. Note sulla realizzazione * Per motivare al meglio gli sceneggiatori Walt Disney ebbe l'idea di pagare 5 dollari per ogni gag escogitata. Un buon esempio dei risultati di questa intuizione fu quando Ward Kimball suggerì che i nasi dei nani dovessero saltare fuori uno alla volta mentre essi stavano acquattati dietro la testiera del letto, spiando Biancaneve dormiente. * Furono realizzate 25 canzoni ma solo 8 vennero effettivamente usate. * Secondo le fonti ufficiali la produzione impiegò 32 animatori, 102 assistenti, 167 intercalatori, 20 scenografi, 25 artisti dell'acquerello per dipingere gli sfondi, 65 animatori per gli effetti e 158 tra pittrici e inchiostratrici. Furono realizzate 2 milioni di illustrazioni usando 1500 tonalità di colore. * La figlia di un maestro di ballo di Los Angeles, Marjorie Belcher, allora sedicenne, fu scelta da Walt Disney per interpretare Biancaneve: i suoi movimenti aggraziati furono filmati ed utilizzati nella tecnica del rotoscope per la realizzazione del lungometraggio. La stessa Marjorie interpretò anche la Fata Turchina in Pinocchio. Critica e successo commerciale nel trailer del film per presentare personalmente la pellicola]] Biancaneve e i sette nani fu presentato al Carthay Circle Theater il 21 dicembre 1937 ad un pubblico estremamente interessato (tra loro c'erano gli stessi che avevano bollato il film come la "pazzia di Disney"), che apprezzò il film con una standing ovation alla sua conclusione. La RKO Radio Pictures fece uscire il film il 4 febbraio 1938 e grande fu il successo ai botteghini, risultando il film del 1938 coi migliori incassi. Biancaneve divenne il più grande successo della storia del cinema statunitense, primato che venne sorpassato solo nel 1940 da Via col vento. Biancaneve e i sette nani fu il primo lungometraggio d'animazione realizzato in lingua inglese e in Technicolor; per questo film Walt Disney vinse uno speciale Premio Oscar per la "significativa innovazione che ha affascinato milioni di persone ed è pioniera in un nuovo grande campo dell'intrattenimento"; alla cerimonia di premiazione, Shirley Temple consegnò a Disney un trofeo in cui, insieme alla tradizionale statuetta di dimensioni normali, vi erano altri sette Oscar in miniatura. Le riedizioni e l'home video Biancaneve e i sette nani fu distribuito per la prima volta nel 1938, ridistribuito nei cinema nel 1949, 1952, 1958, 1967, 1972 e poi 1975, 1983, 1987 e 1993. Il film fu restaurato nel 1987 per il suo cinquantesimo anniversario; un più esteso restauro digitale venne realizzato per la riedizione del 1993. Biancaneve fu pubblicato per la prima volta in home video nel 1994, e in DVD nel 2001. Il DVD di Biancaneve fu il primo della serie Walt Disney Platinum Edition e conteneva, in due dischi, il film restaurato digitalmente, un documentario sulla sua realizzazione, un commento audio di John Canemaker e (attraverso spezzoni audio di repertorio) di Walt Disney, e molti altri contenuti speciali. Solo nel primo giorno vennero vendute più di un milione di copie. Per quanto riguarda il mercato italiano il film venne ridoppiato nel 1972 e proprio questa edizione fu rimasterizzata in Dolby Digital nel 1987. Il 2 dicembre 2009 è uscita in Italia l'Edizione Speciale 2 dischi Blu-Ray, contenente gli stessi contenuti dell'edizione speciale 2001 più molti extra nuovi, ma con un suono migliore e una totale rimasterizzazione dei colori. Colonna sonora Il film fu anche nominato all'Oscar per la miglior colonna sonora. Fu anche il primo film ad avere un album con la colonna sonora originale pubblicato in concomitanza con l'uscita della pellicola. In occasione dell'edizione del film in formato DVD avvenuta del 2001 l'album è stato ripubblicato in versione rimasterizzata e in stereo. Tracce * Ouverture * Specchio magico (Magic Mirror) * Io spero / Non ho che un canto (I'm Wishing / One Song) * Canzone della regina (Queen Theme) * Nel mezzo del bosco (Far Into The Forest) * Gli amici animali / Con un canto nel cuor (Animal Friends - With a Smile and a Song) * Come una casa di bambole (Just Like a Doll's House) * Impara a fischiettar (Whistle While You Work) * Ehi-Ho! (Heigh-Ho) * Vediamo cosa c'è di sopra (Let's See What's Upstairs) * Abbiamo un problema (There's Trouble A-Brewin) * È una ragazza (It's a Girl) * Hurrà! Rimane! (Hooray! She Stays) * Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum / Canzone del bagno (Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Dwarfes' Washing Song)) * Mi hanno ingannata (I'v Been Tricked) * La tirolese dei nani / Canzone sciocca (The Dwarfs' Yodel Song (The Silly Song)) * Il mio amore un dì verrà (Some Day My Prince Will Come) * Racconta una storia (Pleasant Dreams) * Una morte davvero speciale (A Special Sort of Death) * Perché ti preoccupi, Brontolo? (Why Grumpy, You Do Care) * Prepariamo la torta (Makin' Pies) * Dagli un morso (Have a Bite) * Coro per Biancaneve (Chorale for Snow White) * Il primo bacio d'amore - Non ho che un canto (ripresa) (Love's First Kiss (Finale)) * Il mio amore un dì verrà (versione cantata da Rossana Casale) Le tracce sono tratte dalla versione italiana dell'album. Nella versione originale sono presenti altri due brani, eliminati nel film e quindi non tradotti in lingua italiana. Tracce eliminate (presenti solo nella versione originale) *''Music in your soup'' *''You're Never Too Old to Be Young'' L'adattamento italiano Il film fu doppiato in italiano per la prima volta nel 1938. Successivamente fu ridoppiato nel 1972 perché il doppiaggio del 1938 presentava molte libertà di traduzione; un esempio è quando Biancaneve morde la mela dicendo "I feel strange" ("mi sento strana"), doppiata con "Ho freddo al cuore" nella versione del 1938. Altro esempio è quando lo specchio rivela alla regina che è stata ingannata dal cacciatore: originale: ("The heart of a pig! Then I've been tricked!", "Il cuore di un maiale! Così,sono stata tradita!") doppiaggio 1938:"Il cuore d'un capretto! Ah servo maledetto!" (notare che il doppiaggio del 1938 è totalmente in rima) doppiaggio 1972:"Il cuore di un cinghiale! Il cacciatore mi ha tradito!" Titolo in altre lingue * Albanese: Borebardha dhe shtate xhuxhat * Coreano: 백설공주와 일곱 난장이 * Croato: Snjeguljica i sedam patuljaka * Danese: Snehvide og de Syv Sma Dværge * Finlandese: Lumikki ja seitsemän kääpiötä * Francese: Blanche Neige et les Sept Nains * Gallese: Gywn Eirâ ac y Saith Bobl Bach * Giapponese: 白雪姫 (Shirayuki Hime) * Greco: Η Χιονάτη και οι Επτά Νάνοι * Inglese: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Norvegese: Snehuit og de Syv Dvergene * Olandese]]: Sneeuwwitje en de Zeven Dwergen * Polacco: Królewna Śnieżka i Siedmiu Krasnoludków * Portoghese: Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões * Romeno: Alba ca Zapada si cei sapte Pitici * Russo: Белоснежка и семь гномов * Spagnolo Blanca Nieves y los Siete Enanos * Svedese: Snövit och de sju dvärgarna * Tedesco: Schneewittchen und die Sieben Zwerge * Ungherese: Hófehérke és a hét törpe Curiosità * I nomi dei nani (in originale Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy e Sneezy) furono creati per questo film e scelti in un gruppo di circa 50 alternative, tra cui Snoopy e Daffy, nomi usati successivamente per altri celebri personaggi dei cartoon. * Inizialmente anche Cucciolo avrebbe dovuto parlare, ma fu reso muto quando non si riuscì a trovare una voce adatta. Tuttavia, nella sequenza in cui il nano entra in camera da solo credendo che ci sia un mostro, e vede sollevarsi le lenzuola nei letti occupati da Biancaneve (dove sta dormendo), si sente chiaramente un suo urlo di terrore. * La doppiatrice della matrigna, durante la trasformazione in strega, fu costretta a recitare le battute senza dentiera, per evidenziare il mutamento di voce. * La canzone "Il mio un dì verrà" ("Someday My Prince Will Come") è diventato un classico del jazz ed è stato realizzato da diversi artisti, compresi Buddy Rich, Oscar Peterson, Miles Davis, Anastacia e Ashley Tisdale. * Biancaneve e i sette nani hanno un cameo in Il re leone 3: Hakuna Matata del 2004. Possono essere visti alla fine mentre camminano verso i loro posti al cinema. * Biancaneve e i sette nani appaiono nel videogioco Buena Vista Games - Square-Enix Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, un prequel per PlayStation Portable. * Biancaneve e i sette nani rappresenta, al valore corretto d'inflazione, il maggiore incasso cinematografico della storia per un film d'animazione ed il 3º di ogni tempo, dopo Via col vento e Guerre Stellari, con 2.425.862.786,99 dollari. * In alcune scene, Cucciolo cammina in un modo simile a quello dell'attore comico Charlie Chaplin. * Nella storia a fumetti I 7 Nani e l'anello di betulla pubblicata nel 1960, scritta e disegnata da Romano Scarpa, l'autore veneziano crea un ottavo nano, Zenzero, definito dagli altri nani "il più intraprendente di tutti", che lasciò i suoi compagni per andare in cerca di fortuna girando il mondo. * Cucciolo avrebbe dovuto essere il protagonista della sequenza L'apprendista stregone per il classico Fantasia, ma Walt Disney insistette per Topolino. Voci correlate * Principesse Disney * Classici Disney Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * Edizione DVD Diamond * * [http://disney.go.com/vault/archives/movies/snow/snow.html Biancaneve e i sette nani negli archivi Disney] * [http://www.cinemedioevo.net/Film/Cronologie/filmografia_biancaneve.htm Filmografia sulla figura di Biancaneve su Cinemedioevo.net] Categoria:Classici Disney Categoria:Biancaneve e i sette nani